Wedding Bells
by TDWidow
Summary: Dearly Beloved Readers, we are gathered here today to hear the blissful wedding tales of characters from many fandoms. Series of fluffy romantic vignettes. If you want to see a specific wedding, let me know!
1. Will and Elizabeth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the first in a series of vignettes telling the stories of various weddings. The stories will cover several fandoms, but if there's one that you really wanna see (and I feel that I know it well enough to write) then leave it in a review and I will try my best to write it! Enjoy =)

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Will and Elizabeth or _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Warm afternoon sunlight glittered on the blue waters of the Caribbean Sea. A gentle breeze lazily wafted through the walls of the fort, rustling gowns and white wigs and lacy hats. British soldiers in smart red uniforms stood stiffly along the walls of the courtyard, formally ecstatic and honored to be included in such an important ceremony.

The courtyard ended in a set of stairs running up to a ledge that overlooked the water. Past the ledge was a sheer drop to the rocks and the gentle breezes blew more harshly, but there had been no question. That ledge was where the ceremony was to take place.

A handsome young man, maybe twenty years of age, stood quietly upon the ledge. His hat, wide-brimmed and trimmed with a proud gray feather, shielded his liquid brown eyes from the tropical sun. He waited beside a clergyman holding the Bible. The groom-to-be caught his breath as the orchestra played and his bride appeared.

She gripped her father's arm as they walked down the aisle. Her whole body was shaking with nervousness and excitement. She looked into those brown eyes of her groom and felt love bursting in her chest.

He took her hands and looked into her eyes once she stood before him. Her smile lit up his world. After all they had been through, it had finally gotten to this moment.

A lot had happened on that ledge. She remembered, "I can't breath!" And there was also, "You will _always_ remember this as the day that you almost…" And that magical moment of "No…he's a pirate!" There was no place more fitting to be married.

Neither heard the clergyman as he began the ceremony. They were lost in a moment between each other. Only when they heard their names did they respond.

"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann to by thy wedded wife in the eyes of the Lord to have and to hold, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Will smiled softly. "I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner as they wedded husband in the eyes of the Lord to have and to hold, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

She exhaled shakily, having not realized that she held her breath. "I do!"

"Then in the eyes of the Lord and of his majesty King James II, in this the year sixteen hundred and eighty three, I pronounce you man and wife."

The wedding guests cheered as Will embraced his wife. Their hearts beat together as one when the newlyweds kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

A low noise rumbled across the bay. The colonists of Port Royal glanced at the sky in confusion, for no thunderclouds were seen. A second rumble crashed on the rocks and the guests gasped.

Lieutenant Gillete, aide to Commodore Norrington, cried, "Look!"

Panicky gasps and small cries rippled through the crowd as all eyes turned to a black flare on the water.

Will grinned and stepped up onto the edge, pulling his wife with him. The guns of the Black Pearl rang again, sending puffs of smoke and shot safely out to sea. "Jack," Will said, amused.

"He made it!" Elizabeth grinned. The new couple stood alone on the stone, watching the pirate ship floating in the bay. Will swept off his hat and waved it toward the Pearl.

Far out on the ship, a lone figure could be seen at the helm. He too swept off his hat and grandly bowed. A flash of red marked the pirate's head and Will swore later that he could see sunlight glinting off of gold teeth when his friend smiled.

The colonists hesitantly relaxed. If it really was the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow was indeed her captain, then there should be no danger. No one understood it, but everyone knew that the Governor's daughter and the young blacksmith were fond of the strange pirate captain.

The Pearl let off a final volley, then raised anchor and let out the black sails. Elizabeth raised her hand in a wave, the sea breeze billowing her wedding gown around her. "I had so hoped he'd be here," she murmured.

Her husband tightened his arm around her. "He'll be back." Elizabeth grinned. The couple turned and stepped down from the ledge.

The rest of the afternoon was lost to receptions, visitors, and well-wishers. To Will and Elizabeth, it was a blur. But their surprise visit from their dear yet somewhat elusive friend they would remember forever. They knew that it took a lot for Jack to convince the Pearl's crew to return to Port Royal.

They also knew that he would be back and would undoubtedly bring another great adventure.


	2. Rhett and Scarlett

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm back! Here we have Scarlett O'Hara's third marriage to the _dashing_ Rhett Butler (I have a thing for Clark Gable ;)) I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own the GWTW characters.

**Gone With the Wind**

'Fiddle dee dee,' the bride thought. 'Marriage, fun! He must be crazy!'

Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy stood in front of a full-length mirror. Mammy, her nursemaid for as long as she'd been alive, was fretting over her in her lifelong pursuit of making sure that everything was perfect for her lamb.

Scarlett had been married before, twice. Her first husband, Charles Hamilton, was nothing more than a shy child. Scarlett had married him in a failed effort to make another man jealous. She had felt nothing but pity when Charles was struck down by disease during the War.

Her second husband, Frank Kennedy, had saved her plantation, Tara, from Yankee auctioneers. She had been fond of him but when he was shot on Dekater Road, Scarlett was far more concerned for Ashley's safety.

Ashley. Ashley Wilkes was the man Scarlett had loved her entire life. Her marriage to Charles failed to make Ashley realize that he loved her and not Melanie, his wife. Scarlett hated Melanie at first, fiercely jealous of her status as Ashley's wife. But over the years, she and Melly had realized that they needed each other to survive. The horrors they had endured together had begun to transcend jealous.

But this marriage was different. She had always hated Rhett Butler but it was impossible to deny the fire he kindled within her. He said she should marry him because they were alike and that marriage could be fun. She didn't believe him. Marriage was a pain and a bother and fiddle dee dee she didn't need it!

"I think my lamb is ready!" Mammy said.

Scarlett stepped back and admired herself. Her gown fit her perfectly and her green eyes sparkled brilliantly as they always did. It was by far the most expensive wedding dress she'd worn.

"I guess I am," she finally said. She thought to herself, 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

At that moment, Melanie rushed into the room. "Scarlett, darling, it is almost time!" She stopped when she saw her friend. "Oh Scarlett! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Melly," Scarlett said, kissing her cheek.

Melanie clasped Scarlett's hands. "Are you ready?"

Melanie and Mammy adjusted Scarlett's veil – the finishing touch to her elegant attire – and then it was time. There was no more stalling.

Scarlett's heart beat wildly as the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride." She longed to turn and run, but her pride and upbringing forbade it. Se she clung to Pork's arm and set her resolve.

People had criticized her for having a slave walk her down the aisle when she married Rank, but she didn't care. Her dear father was dead; she had no brothers or even friends from the County. All of the County boys had been lost in the War. Pork was like family anyway and Scarlett didn't care what anyone thought of her.

Rhett's dark eyes were on her when she entered. He _was_ handsome. 'Devilishly handsome,' she admitted to herself.

She was torn. She hated Rhett, yet here she was about the marry him. It was almost amusing.

Ashley was in the crowd, but Scarlett couldn't bring herself to look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes on Rhett. He smiled at her and all of a sudden she felt her knees go weak.

When she made it up to the alter, Rhett took her hands. "There you go, Miss Scarlett," Pork said softly.

Scarlett turned to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Pork."

Rhett smiled at her again, his eyes bright and his thin moustache curling just slightly. 'If nothing else,' Scarlett thought a little dreamily, 'he's by far my handsomest husband.' And she couldn't help but remember how he set her on fire when he kissed her. He was right. They were alike.

Maybe this could be fun after all.

**Suggestions**

So far I've been asked to Aragorn and Arwen, but I have to check Return of the King to make sure that it's not already written in the book. Even if it wasn't, I was planning to do Elrond and Celebrían for my Lord of the Rings wedding, but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Rick and Evelyn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. Thank my roommate, cuz without her reminder that I am one of those people who takes FOREVER to post, this never would have gotten up =)

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, Evelyn, or Imhotep, but damn I wish I owned Ardeth cuz mmmm…

**The Mummy**

London, Rick decided, was slightly less miserable than Egypt. It was cooler (which was nice); it was much rainier (which was not nice); and no cursed mummies hounded his every step (which was very nice). But on this day, the rain especially was not a welcome change.

He had been stuck in his room all morning with only Jonathan for company. Jonathan was great and Rick liked him a lot, but he was not helpful in reassurance.

"It's nothing big," Jonathan was saying. "A few words, a ring, a kiss, and it's over."

"Jonathan, have you ever been married before?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up." Rick felt bad about snapping at his future brother-in-law, but his nerves were fired. Who knew getting married could cause this much stress?

A knock came at the door and a servant opened it hesitantly. "Mr. Carnahan?"

"Yes?" Jonathan answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but a very strange gentleman has come looking for you. He requests to see you at once."

Jonathan looked to Rick. "Go," Rick said.

"Right."

"Follow me, sir." Jonathan followed the servant out of the room and Rick was left by himself. He was nervous. He didn't like to admit it because hardly anything made him nervous, but this did. Irrational fears played havoc on his insecurities. He worried that Evelyn would change her mind. That she would _still_ be mad about that kiss. That Imhotep somehow wasn't dead and it would be back to Hamunaptra all over again. They were stupid fears and he knew it, but it wasn't easy to dispel them.

After a few minutes of pacing around the room, Rick heard another knock on the door. "Come in?"

"Hello again!' Jonathan walked happily into the room.

"Hi."

Cracking a grin, Jonathan said, "There's someone here to see you."

As he stepped aside, Rick laughed. "You!" he said jovially.

Ardeth Bey, Medjai and sworn protector of man, bowed slightly. The black tattoos on his cheeks crinkled as he smiled. "Hello again, my friend. Word traveled to me of your good news and I come with well wishes."

"Well it's good to see you," Rick said, clapping the fearsome desert man on the back.

"Where is Evelyn?" Ardeth asked.

"Oh, she's not here," Jonathan said. "Our customs say that the groom can't see the bride before the ceremony or it's bad luck. Don't want any more mummies on our tail, do we O'Connell?" he finished with a laugh.

"Ha ha," Rick laughed sarcastically and glared at Jonathan.

Ardeth laughed heartily. "Do not worry about that. The creature is long lost under the sands of the desert."

"Let's hope he stays there," Rick muttered.

The three men were quiet for a moment, lost in their collective memory of the now year-past battle. Finally, it was Ardeth who spoke. "Today we shall not dwell in the past. Today is a joyous occasion!"

Rick smiled. "Thank you." Ardeth only smiled and nodded.

"Good Lord!" Jonathan cried, looking at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of a joyous occasion, we've got to go! You've got to be downstairs."

"Oh!" Rick grabbed his coat from the bed and put it on. Standing before a mirror, he asked, "What do you think?"

**Suggestions**

Maria and Tony from _West Side Story_: I've actually never seen _West Side Story_ so I can't write that one…*hides*

Belle and the Beast: I'm thinking about doing a series of Disney ones, so that may definitely be part of it!

Mort and Amy from _Secret Window_: Good idea! I'll definitely add that one to the list.

Mulan and Captain Shang: See above, Disney series =)

Rottingham and Marion from _Robin Hood Men in Tights_: I haven't seen that movie in a LONG time, but if I get a chance to see the movie again, I'll add it.

Aragorn and Arwen: Second request for this…it looks like I may have to do it after all, but we'll see.

Satine and Christian from _Moulin Rouge_: Interesting idea about an elopement…I'll try to work something out.


	4. Howl and Sophie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter was a special present for my friend Meg, as Howl's Moving Castle is a favorite book of hers. I hope you all enjoy the story and if you can, you definitely should read HMC. It's a great book!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Howl or Sophie or anyone.

**Howl's Moving Castle**

Fanny bustled into the castle, her arms laden with fresh flowers. Gratefully, she handed them to Lettie, who waited just inside the door. "Oh Sophie!" she cried.

Sophie turned around, her red-gold hair shining. She blushed as Fanny ran to hug her. "You look beautiful!" Fanny said.

"Thank you."

"She's right," came a voice behind them.

Sophie whirled around to see Calcifer grinning at her from his grate. She blushed, unaccustomed to the demon's praise. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Calcifer snickered and sank back below. "Wake me for the ceremony," he said.

Fanny rolled her eyes. Lettie returned to the room, the flowers having been delivered. "Sophie, hurry up! You don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

Sophie glanced back at her reflection. "Maybe," she replied a little doubtfully.

Fanny and Lettie laughed. "Sophie dear, stop being like that," Fanny scolded her.

Taking a deep breath, Sophie squared her shoulders. "You're right I've nothing to be nervous about!"

"That's the spirit!" Lettie said.

At that, Martha burst through the mansion door. "Sophie! Everyone's waiting!"

"All right, all right!" Sophie let Fanny adjust her veil and grabbed her bouquet. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "Don't forget about Calcifer!"

Fanny shuddered (as she wasn't overly-fond of the fire demon), but Martha rolled her eyes and marched to the fireplace. She picked up a small log and tapped the grate a few times. "You're going to miss the ceremony!" she called. Calcifer immediately sprang up and followed the bridal party as they headed into the mansion.

Sophie stopped when she saw the crowd. It looked like all of Kingsbury, Porthaven, _and _Market Chipping was attending her wedding! Howl stood at the head of the crowd with the King of Ingary. Sophie had nearly died when Howl casually mentioned that the King himself would be marrying them.

She watched as her two sisters walked calmly up the aisle before her. 'Well I can't let my younger sisters show me up at my own wedding,' she thought and steeled herself against the nervous trembling under her skin.

"Not scared, are you?" Calcifer cackled softly in her ear. Sophie swatted him way irritably. Calcifer snickered and floated up toward the altar. Howl looked up at the demon curiously and his eyes lit up when he saw Sophie.

He wore a new suit of deep plum edged in gold. Sophie felt like shaking her head and laughing. 'Howl and his silly suits,' she thought. Although she couldn't help but notice how the gold matched the glint of his earring or how the plum made his green eyes look wonderfully bright.

She didn't notice her family, or Michael, or the Wizard Sulliman as she walked down the aisle. All she could see was how Howl was watching her. He had a dazed smile on his face.

She stopped where she was supposed to at the altar. Howl was still grinning at her. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking how glad I am that we finally got that spell off of you," Howl replied. "Old Sophie wouldn't have looked nearly as good in that dress."

Sophie felt her cheeks flush. Thankfully, the King spoke then and he didn't have time to say anything. Never before had Howl's smile made her feel weak like this. 'Well, I suppose that's alright,' she thought. 'I am marrying him after all.'

Before she knew what was happening, it was over. The King smiled at the couple. Howl cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled slightly. She was surprised by how softly he kissed her. Her knees went absolutely liquid.

"Damn you for that," she whispered teasingly.

Howl just grinned innocently. "We'll see."

They spent the rest of the afternoon greeting their guests. Howl never moved his arm from hi wife's waist. Sophie was again surprised by how safe that made her feel. Inwardly, she laughed. The idea of Howl being an anchor of any kind was rather amusing.

"What are you so amused about?" Howl asked, his trademark hurt voice lurking under the surface.

Sophie laughed outright. "Nothing," she assured him.

"You seem awfully mischievous for your wedding day."

"Oh Howl," Sophie said and kissed her husband on the forehead. "Be careful. Green smile wouldn't look good on this dress."

Howl smiled cheekily. "As you wish, m'dear." He ran a hand through her long red hair. "You'd look very festive though – red, green, and white."

Sophie was about to protest that her hair was _not_ red, but then the crowd parted and the music became soft and slow. Howl wrapped his arms around Sophie and held her close to him. The arm around the waist was one thing, but Sophie was not comfortable on the dance floor.

Laughing quietly, Howl said, "You're awfully tense, Sophie. Relaxing would make dancing much easier, you know." He stroked her hair and she leaned her head against his chest. Howl smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Much better."

"You know this changes a lot," Sophie murmured into Howl's chest.

"Mmm," Howl agreed.

"For one thing," Sophie began, looking up at her husband. "I want out from under the stairs."

Howl just looked down at her and laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

**Suggestions**

Max and Logan from _Dark Angel_: Oh yes. Don't worry. They're coming. Logan virus be damned!

Henri and Danielle from _Ever After_: It's be forever since I've seen that movie, so don't look for that one anytime soon…

Galadriel and Celeborn from LotR: I'm thinking about it, but I wouldn't feel prepared until I read The Silmarillion, which could be a while.

Howl and Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle: Think I got that one covered ;)

Mike and Christina or Josie and Jacob from _Looking for Alibrandi_: I'm not familiar with that.

Paige and Eddie from _The Prince and Me_: That may be a possibility

Buffy and Angel from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_: As much as I'm a Buffy/Angel shipper, I'm not sure that I could ever make it work.

Laura and Sam from _The Day After Tomorrow_: I'd have to watch it again, but it's another possibility

**And a quick note **to Sage, I've never seen the movie Scarlett, but I've read the book and it's amazing.


	5. Logan and Max

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is a follow-up to my _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Dark Angel_ crossover "A Moth to the Light." Quick synopsis: Buffy, Willow, Angel, Spike, and Illyria (Fred's demon alter ego from _Angel_) were recruited by the Watcher's Council and given a Time Turner (courtesy of Harry Potter world) to go to the year 2020 to stop Max from releasing their transgenics. While there, they met Max and the others and banded together to fight White and his Familiars as well as the new Senior Partners' liaison, who had Ascended to become a pure demon. Angel's soul was restored to him, leading him and Buffy to be together. Willow cured the Logan virus. She and Original Cindy got together, as did Jondy and Spike and Alec and Illyria. Buffy and Angel therefore were the only two to return home, but they were both killed in the Pulse in 2009.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't any of these characters, though I did make up Rhett and Sari, the two of Max's '09 siblings that are never mentioned on the show.

**Dark Angel**

"I can't do this."

"Ugh!" Jondy glared irritably at her sister. "Max, shut up!"

Max turned away from the full-length mirror and stared at the blonde behind her. "Jondy!" she said, hurt.

Jondy stood impatiently with her hands on her hips, in a no-nonsense stance. "Well you're being stupid!"

Max sighed before laughing ruefully. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" The sisters grinned and hugged each other. The door of the room burst open as a striking black woman and a redhead entered the room.

"Oh Max!" Willow said. "Look at you!"

"Boo, you look gorgeous!" Original Cindy chimed in. Max blushed. "Logan's gonna lose it."

Max glanced down at her snow-white wedding gown and grinned. She did look hot. She glanced back at Willow. "And it's all due to you, girl."

Willow just smiled. "Eh, it was nothing."

The four women were soon joined by another dark-skinned woman. "All the guests are here, Max."

"Thanks, Jace. Where's baby Max?"

"Jem's watching him," Jace said.

"Where's the sun?" Jondy asked, a slight note of worry creeping into her voice.

Max smirked. "Worried about your man?"

It was Jondy's turn to blush. "Just making sure!"

Willow laughed. "Don't worry, Jondy. Spike's fine. The sun's setting behind the house and he's got a seat on the porch."

Jondy grinned in spite of herself. "Good."

Max took a deep breath and turned toward the door. "All right," she said. "Let's do this thing."

Willow and Jace grinned, hugged the bride and rushed out to join the other guests. Jondy as bridesmaid and Original Cindy as maid of honor helped Max adjust her veil before they made their way out to the front lawn.

It was dusk. Hanging lamps softly lit the front lawn of Logan's Uncle Jonas's cabin. Several guests sat in rows of chairs on the grass, except the vampire Spike, who was safely hidden on the porch from the sun's last rays. Jondy walked in first, followed by Original Cindy, both looking stunning in red gowns.

They took their place at the alter opposite Logan. He, his best man and former bodyguard Bling, and groomsman Alec all wore tuxedoes of black, trimmed in red and gray. Max was met on the porch by her oldest living Manticore brother, Zane. He took her arm.

"You look beautiful, Maxie," he said.

She grinned. "So I've been told."

Zane motioned to Logan. "Shall we?"

Together they walked down the aisle. Max smiled as she saw who'd been able to attend the ceremony. Several transgenics, including Mole and Joshua, had come from Terminal City. All of her living Manticore siblings had come. Besides Zane and Jondy, Krit, Syl, Jace, Rhett, and Sari were there. Willow, Spike, Lorne, and Illyria – Max's new friends who'd helped in the great battle against White and his Familiars – were there too. Max's young transgenic friends whom she'd saved from being bagged by Manticore had come down from Canada.

Zane gave her away. Logan slipping the ring onto her bare finger was the most magical moments of her entire life. The Logan virus was defeated, the transgenics were slowly being accepted by the world around them, and Max was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she was deeply in love with.

After the ceremony was over and she and Logan had shared their first kiss as husband and wife, they emerged into the crowd of guests to greet them all. Zane, Jondy, Sair, Jace, Rhett, Krit, and Syl immediately surrounded their sister. "Max, you were beautiful!" Syl exclaimed.

Sari, their sister with brown Indian skin and dark eyes, grinned at her sister whom she hadn't seen in almost 13 years. "You've grown up so much, Max! I couldn't find you after the escape. Rhett and I searched for you, but we only barely saw Jondy running away."

"I was hiding in the lake," Max explained.

Rhett, who had grown quite sophisticated in his time in the real world, raised an eyebrow. "The frozen lake?"

Max just nodded and grinned. Rhett smiled proudly. "Good move."

"Thanks." Other guests caught Max's attention out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, I have to say hi to some people, but I'll come find you guys after, okay?"

"Sure," Krit said. They all kissed their sister's cheek and she walked toward a man with a little boy.

He was taller than her and looked like he felt very out of place. His son's eyes lit up when he saw Max approach them. He ran to her. "Hi!" he said.

Max knelt down next to him. "Hey there, Case!" She stood when his father reached them.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks, Charlie." Max smiled softly. "I'm glad you could make it."

He smiled. "Hey, you are my sister-in-law, after all." Sobering, he added, "I know Penny – I mean, Tinga would have been so happy for you. She loved you, Max."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "She talked about me?"

Charlie nodded. "About all of you."

Max smiled and looked back down at her nephew. "Hew, I have an idea! How'd you like to meet your cousin Max?" Tinga's child grinned and nodded. Max smiled and pushed him toward her siblings. "Go see your Aunt Jace!" She turned to Charlie. "You, too. They'd love to meet you."

Charlie nodded. "Okay." He led his son off and Max stood watching them fondly meet the others.

A voice behind her suddenly caught her attention. "452." Max turned around to see a mirror image of herself behind her.

"Sam!" she breathed. "You scared me! And it's Max, remember? Not 452."

Max's twin, Sam, smiled reluctantly. "Okay." She motioned off to Max's left. "You seem to have done pretty good for yourself."

Max turned to where Logan was talking with Normal, Sketchy, and Herbal Thought – all Max's compatriots from Jam Pony Messenger Service. When he met his wife's eyes, he quickly excused himself and came to her side. "Hello Sam," Logan said.

"Hello. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Logan smiled, then took Max aside. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned. "Think of it as a wedding present."

Max curiously followed Logan into the cabin. When she saw the woman seated in the living room, she gasped. "Oh Logan, thank you! How did you ever find her?"

Logan just held his wife tight and whispered, "Eyes Only can do anything. Especially for a woman he loves so much."

Max just kissed her husband and hesitantly entered the living room. Logan had tears in his own eyes as he witnessed the reunion of two sisters long lost.

Max smiled and ran to the woman's side. She could barely speak. "Lucy."


	6. Tick and Adam

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** WARNING! This chapter contains SLASH! If you don't like that, don't read it! None of the other wedding stories are slash, but this is. Also, I'm not sure if gay marriage is allowed in Australia, but lets pretend that it's not.

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. I don't know who they DO belong to, but it isn't me.

**The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert**

Bernadette Bassenger sighed when stepped off of the bus in Sydney, Australia. She was back.

Bob, her traveling partner, stepped down behind her. Craning his neck to look back at the bus, he commented, "Well, at least it's not pink. So where is this wedding?"

"It's not a wedding," Bernadette replied shortly. "It's a commitment ceremony."

"Oh." Bob followed Bernadette as she went to hail a taxi. He would never get used to that voice. No matter what Bernadette did, she would never be able to shed her masculine voice.

They were quiet as they rode through the city. "So what's the difference between a wedding and a commitment ceremony?" Bob asked.

"A wedding is legal," Bernadette explained as she cracked a smile. "A commitment ceremony's just for the hell of it."

Bob laughed. "And you and Trumpet…were you married or committed?"

Bernadette got a faraway look in her eyes. "We were married legally."

Bob put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories."

Smiling sadly, Bernadette just shook her head. "Don't worry, Bob. Trumpet will always be in my heart, but that doesn't mean I'll go raccoon every time you mention him."

"Excuse me?"

Bernadette laughed. "Never mind. It's fine."

Bob smiled and they sat in peace. It wasn't long before they'd arrived at a grand hotel in the heart of Sydney. "Well, here we are!" Bob announced. He paid the cabbie, then they made their way into the lobby.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"We're here for the Belrose/Whitely party," Bernadette replied, ignoring the surprised looks she received. "Can you point us in the right direction?"

The receptionist stuttered. "Of course. You've only just made it. The ceremony's due to start in only a few moments' time."

"Thank you." Bernadette nodded cordially to the woman behind the desk. Bob too nodded his thanks and directed the bellhop to bring their bags up to their rooms.

Outside of an ornate banquet room, Bernadette balked. "I'm not sure I can do this," she admitted.

Bob put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Sure you can. Just think of it as a big party with a few boring speeches at the beginning and a lot of wedding gowns."

At his words, Bernadette cracked a smile. "The boys do love their dresses, don't they?"

They laughed. "I can hardly wait to see what Felicia's wearing!" Bob said.

The door cracked open. "Neither of you will see what he's wearing if you don't get your buns in here!" Marion Belrose said with a teasing smile.

"Hello Marion!" Bernadette said, kissing her cheek. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Lovely to see you, too, but I wasn't joking! My ex-husband and his husband-to-be wait for no man or woman!"

Bernadette chuckled softly. "All right. Lead the way!"

Marion grinned and herded Bob and Bernadette through the doors. Bernadette gasped when she saw the banquet hall. "Oh Marion!" she breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"Why thank you, dear! Only the best for my favorite boys."

"Who's presiding over the ceremony?" Bob asked.

"I am, of course!" Marion said proudly. "Now hurry, on to your seats! You know Mitzi and Felicia won't wait much longer!"

Bob chuckled. "Come on, Bernadette my dear." They made their way to their seats, way up at the front of the hall. It was just in time too, for the pianist began "Here Comes the Bride" only moments after they sat down.

Marion stood at the fluorescent pink podium, watching the two brides approach. Bernadette had never seen her look so proud.

Anthony Belrose, called Tick or Mitzi Del Bra depending on his mood, came in from the left. His cream-colored wedding gown trailed a yard of sating behind him and bright diamonds sparkled on his wrists, reflecting on his blue and yellow bouquet.

From the right door came Adam Whitely, also known as Felicia Jollygoodfellow. His gown had no train, but was pure white and trimmed with lace. His bouquet was made up of delicate pink roses and white baby's breath. When the two stood together before Marion, there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. No one could have asked for a more beautiful couple.

They had written their own vows. Especially since the ceremony wasn't legal, Tick and Adam had gotten creative. Soon the crowd's tears of happiness turned to laughter.

And then it was over. The newlyweds were swamped by guests before they even left the alter. Bernadette fought her way to Tick's side.

"Congratulations Tick," she said, dabbing at her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!"

They hugged. "Thank you," Tick said earnestly. "He makes me happy."

She smiled. "I know. This is the happiest I've seen you in years." She wiped her tears away again.

Tick laughed. "Raccoon time again, Bernie?"

Bernadette laughed. Bob walked up just to catch the comment. "No one will tell me what that means!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air and laughing.


	7. Bud and Lynn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This takes place after _LA Confidential_, the film starring Kevin Spacey, Russell Crowe, Guy Pearce, and Kim Basinger. Basinger played Lynn Bracken, Pearce played Ed Exley, Crowe played Bud White, and Spacey played a character named Jack Vincennes, who does not appear in this story. This is my favorite movie of all time and I suggest you all rent it. It's based on a book by James Ellroy.

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. James Ellroy's.

**LA Confidential**

Over the last month, Bisbee, Arizona had erupted into a flurry of activity. The sleepy desert town had never faced something of this nature before. They weren't quite sure how to deal with it.

The Chief of the LAPD was coming in for the weekend. He wasn't the President of the United States or anything, but he was far more important than anyone else who had ever come to Bisbee before.

In all the excitement over preparing for the Chief's arrival, the citizens of Bisbee all but forgot about the reason he was coming. Which was quite all right with Bud White and Lynn Bracken, who would have been just as happy if their wedding had passed by quietly and only in the company of their closest friends. But they made do and were happy to relax as the huge endeavor that was their wedding swirled with enthusiasm around them.

The wedding was set for the second weekend in March. Police Chief Exley would arrive on Friday and leave on Monday morning. As Friday drew ever closer, Bisbee worked itself into a frenzy that only intensified when a black automobile rolled toward Main Street.

Suddenly, everyone remembered Bud and Lynn. They were the reason that Exley was here! The bride-to-be and her groom found their beloved anonymity shattered. A meeting was set up in the town square for Bud and Lynn to welcome their Best Man.

Ed Exley was surprised at the crowd that greeted his car. He was even more surprised to see Bud and Lynn standing a little uncomfortably at the top of the stairs of City Hall. He grinned as he ascended the steps.

Lynn kissed his cheek when he reached her. "Thank you for coming, Ed."

Ed grinned. "I wouldn't miss it." He turned to Bud and held out his hand. "Congratulations," he said, smiling.

Bud grinned, amused. "You draw crowds everywhere you go?"

Ed blushed and glared teasingly at his old friend as they shook hands. "This wasn't my doing."

"Never is." Bud laughed. "Come on." He took Lynn's hand and the two of them led Ed away from the cheering crowd and down around the side of the building. Suddenly they emerged onto a quiet street lined with trees and giant cacti.

"That was quick," he remarked. He gazed down the street. "You actually live here?"

Lynn laughed. "Of course! Our house is just down the road here. Why?"

Ed looked around. "Well, it's so empty. I can't imagine coming here from LA. How are you getting on out here, Bud?"

His old friend smiled tightly, clearly for the benefit of his future wife, before replying non-committally, "Fine."

Ed had to laugh. "I'm sorry I haven't visited before now. Job's been pretty crazy."

Lynn smiled as she led him up the walk to a modest pale yellow house. "This break is well-deserved. As was your promotion. Come on in."

They had a late lunch in Bud and Lynn's cozy living room. Much to the town's disappointment, Ed had decided to stay in their guest bedroom rather than sample Bisbee's hospitality. They had managed to secure a quiet rehearsal dinner, but all three went to sleep nervously awaiting the publicity spectacular that the ceremony would inevitably turn out to be.

Lynn's bridesmaids spirited her out of the house early the next day, so as not to let Bud see her. Ed, therefore, was left with a nervous, moody, occasionally violent Bud White. He hastily hid all things breakable in the house and allowed Bud to beat on every pillow, cushion, and article of footwear he could find.

"Are you finished throwing things?" Ed asked wryly as Bud sank down on his bed amidst a sea of pumps and work boots. "You really should get dressed."

Bud glared at him, then chuckled. "You're brave agreeing to be my Best Man," he said.

Offering a hand to help Bud up, Ed replied, "I've been on your bad side, Officer White. I can handle anything."

Begrudgingly, Bud accepted his hand and searched his closet for his tuxedo. He grumbled as he put it on, fumbling with the cummerbund and cursing at nearly every article of clothing in his closet. Finally, Ed followed him grinning out the door. "I hope you're ready for this."

"You're the one used to reporters, not me."

Ed suppressed his laughter at the look on Bud's face when they saw the stretch limousine parked on the street. Gently, he guided Bud to the door and within moments, for Bisbee was a very small town, they sat in front of a quaint white church swarming with half of the photographers in LA county.

Bud took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"You've been shot multiple times, twice point blank in the head, and couple of cameramen are what makes you nervous," Ed said with an amazed shake of his head.

"Shut up."

Chuckling, Ed climbed out first to field most of the flashing lights. He and Bud forced their way into the chapel and up to the alter. And there, they waited.

She appeared in the doorway, radiant in a flowing white gown. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she slowly came nearer and nearer. "She looks beautiful," Ed murmured.

Bud raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" he muttered back.

"Never Wendell." He grinned as Bud glared at him. "Never."

**Suggestions**

Elizabeth and Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_: As embarrassing as it is to admit this, I've never read or seen a version of this, other than on _Wishbone_, lol.

Anya and Dimitri: I don't know what they're from.

Angie and Oscar from _Shark Tale_: I only saw that once, so I'd have to watch it again.

Spooner and Calvin from _I, Robot_: I didn't see all of that movie…

Keith and Allura from _Votron_: I'm not familiar with that.

Bert and Mary from _Mary Poppins_: I'm pretty sure I haven't seen this since I was about four years old, but if I ever watch it again, that will go on the list!

Laura and Sam from _The Day After Tomorrow_: This is the second request for this and I do love this movie, so on the list they go!

Faramir and Éowyn from _LOTR_: I wrote a scene of their wedding in my Lord of the Rings fic "A Silver Glass Tomorrow," if you'd like to read that (wink). It's in the chapter titled "To Tarry Too Long."

Aragorn and Arwen from _LOTR_: Okay, this is the third request I've had for this couple. If their wedding is not already written in Return of the King, I'll write it for you!

Buffy and Angel from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel_: As I said before, I'm very much a B/A shipper, but I'm not sure I could ever feasibly do this one.

Fred and Wesley from _Angel_: Aww, I love this pairing! The whole thing with Illyria might make it hard, but I'll give it some thought.

Doyle and Cordelia from _Angel_: Again, I love them! But the fact that he dies basically just after telling her how he feels might make it difficult. Maybe something on the demon plane?

Noah and Allie from _The Notebook_: Definitely a possibility!

Daredevil and Elektra from _Daredevil_: Probably not, because I'm not very comfortable with the mythology.

Anakin and Padmé from _Star Wars_: I won't write a wedding scene that was the movie…sorry.

Han and Leia from _Star Wars_: Same as above…they get married in the expanded universe novel The Courtship of Princess Leia and I can't write it any better.


	8. Ben and Felicity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the huge delay! This chapter marks the beginning of a three chapter series of stories from canons of my childhood. This one is from my favorite _American Girl_ series, the next is from the Baby-Sitters Club and it ends with _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ (yes I liked that show, shut up). Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Doesn't belong to me. No idea who it does belong to, but it's not me.

**Felicity: An American Girl**

Fall in Virginia was warm, with bright sunlight filtering through rustling leaves of red and orange. The people of the village welcomed the cooling air of 1780, for they welcomed every morning, every season, every year that came and went in the newly formed United States of America.

Weddings in Williamsburg were often held on the green near the armory. So the crowd was gathered this day, decked out in the finest Sunday wear, though it was not Sunday. Instead it was the wedding day of the daughter of one of Williamsburg's most prolific merchants.

The groom-to-be stood patiently beside the minister, hands clasped in front of his well-worn but clean and cared-for American military uniform. The last of the guests had been seated and a small group of musicians began a lyrical march.

The final guests made their way down the aisle. A twelve-year-old girl, already showing signs of beauty like her older sister, led an eight-year-old boy and their toddling five-year-old sister to chairs in the front. Their mother followed.

They heard the bride's approach before turning around to see her. The steady clop of a horse's hooves on cobblestones echoed between the buildings and cued the musicians to start the processional.

She sat sidesaddle on a beautiful copper-colored mare, her pure white gown matching the stripe down the horse's nose. Her burnished red hair shone in the sun, nearly matching the coat of her mount. Her father lightly held the reins, leading the horse to the edge of the green. There, he helped her down carefully so as to care for her hand-sewn wedding gown.

As father and daughter started down the aisle, the horse neighed loudly and tossed her head. The bride, the groom, their families, and guests all smiled. The bride returned to wrap her arms around the mare's neck. "Thank you, Penny girl. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Penny pushed her nose against the bride's cheek, then let her walk calmly down the aisle. She stood next to the quiet man that she'd come to love over the past five years.

"Dear family and friends," began the reverand. "You have come to witness the union of Felicity Merriman and Benjamin Davidson in Holy Matrimony."

Felicity and Ben smiled shyly at each other. Mr. Merriman kissed his eldest daughter's cheek, placed her hand in Ben's, and finally sat beside his wife. Mrs. Merriman dabbed her eyes and leaned on her husband's shoulder.

Five years had gone by since the passing of Felicity's grandfather and the outbreak of the war. True to his word, Felicity's father had let Ben out of his apprenticeship to join the Patriot army when he turned sixteen. Felicity had written to him every day he was away. Upon his return, they began a slow courtship and the day after his apprenticeship was over, Ben had asked Mr. Merriman for Felicity's hand.

Felicity did not listen to the reverand's words, instead choosing to fall deep into Ben's brown eyes. It was hard to believe that they had lived for years under the same roof and not fallen in love sooner.

'Perhaps we did,' she mused. She remembered back to that last idyllic summer before her beloved grandfather's death. Ben had run away and was hiding, injured, in the forest outside the plantation. Felicity had cared for him tenderly out of what she had thought to be friendship, but perhaps it was more.

"I love you, Felicity Merriman," Ben said when asked to repeat his vows. "I take you for my wife, to love and cherish and protect, until the Lord separates us in death."

The minister turned to her and for a moment, she didn't trust her voice to work. But somehow it did. "And I love you, Ben Davidson. I take you for my husband, to love and care for and cherish, until the Lord separates us in death."

Turning his attention to the guests, the minister said, "If there be any reason known that this man and woman should not be allowed to be married, let it be spoken now or not ever."

He was happily met by silence. With a broad smile, he clasped his hand over Felicity and Ben's entwined fingers. "In the name of the Lord and our President George Washington, I pronounce you to be man and wife."

A cheer rose up from the crowd and Ben took Felicity's face in his hands and kissed her. They turned to face their families and neighbors as Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Davidson. Felicity's siblings rushed to them first.

"Oh Lissie!" Nan said, wiping away tears. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Nan!" Felicity patted her sister's hair. "You'll make a beautiful bride too someday."

The girl blushed. "Not for a few years yet, Lissie!"

"You're already twelve. Just three years younger than I am now." Felicity grinned and bent down to pick up her baby sister Polly. "And you, little bit, are going to grow up even more beautiful than both of us!"

Polly just giggled. "I like your dress, Lissie!"

Ben approached Felicity's shy brother William, who looked distinctly uncomfortable around all the talk of beauty and pretty dresses. "You shall have to come visit us often, William," she said. "Maybe when you're older, I'll teach you to shoot a rifle just like a soldier."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Felicity smiled as her new husband made her shy brother open up just a little. William had always looked up to Ben and she hoped that becoming his brother-in-law would help him come out of his shell.

Suddenly, Felicity found her mother and father at her side. She hugged each one tightly. Mrs. Merriman wiped a tear from her eye. "My baby. You look so beautiful. Are you happy, my girl?"

She beamed. "Very happy, Mother." Then she sobered just a little. "But I do wish Elizabeth had been here to see it. I've missed her so much these past few years."

Mr. Merriman grinned at Ben, who had come and wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist. "Her ship was supposed to come in last night," Ben said. "But you know the weather on the sea – never reliable."

Felicity's eyes lit up as she realized what he had said. "You mean – "

"She should be at the house in time for the wedding ball," Mr. Merriman added.

Felicity could barely speak. Instead, she threw her arms around her husband. Ben held her close to him, consumed by the love they shared. It was all the thanks he needed.

**Suggestions**

Keith and Allura and Jeff and Lisa from _Voltron_: I'm not really an anime fan, so the chances of me doing anything anime are slim (the Howl's Moving Castle chapter is based on the book, not the film).

Various from _Rocky Horror Picture Show_: I only watch this around Halloween, so next Halloween, I'll see if any couple inspires me!

Phillip and Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty_: I'd have to make sure that _Sleeping Beauty_ doesn't have a bad sequel already made of it like so many Disney movies do, but I am planning on doing a Disney series, so it's a possibility!

Johan and Maiden Andrea from _Smurfs_: I think it's been about 15 years since I watched the Smurfs, but if I ever catch it again, absolutely!

Mac and Felicia from _General Hospital_: I am an NBC soap opera fan. Strictly _Passions_ and occasionally _Days of our Lives_. I've never seen GH.


	9. Logan and Mary Anne

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I didn't read much past the early 100's in The Baby-Sitters Club series, but I do know that Mary Anne and Logan did eventually break up. I don't care. I like them together ..grin.. This is the second in my canons of my childhood miniseries, to be followed by one more. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** All characters (with the one exception of Kristy's fiancé) and situations belong to Ann M. Martin, not me.

**The Baby-Sitters Club**

When I was little, I never imagined that I'd be this nervous on my wedding day. My friends and I fantasized about getting married in long, beautiful white gowns to handsome men who would carry us off to perfect lives. Nervousness did not enter any of those daydreams. And my name! I've always been me, but now all of a sudden I'm going to be someone else.

I'm Mary Anne Spier for now. By tonight, I'll be Mary Anne Bruno.

I'd never given much thought to my last name until I realized that I was going to change it. I know that I don't have to, but I'm a traditionalist.

My stepsister Dawn is adjusting my veil. She's my maid of honor. I feel bad that she had to fly all the way from California to New York, but she keeps insisting that she wouldn't miss my wedding for the world.

"Almost done," she says through a mouthful of bobby pins. She swipes at her long pale-blonde hair, shoving it back over her shoulder. My four bridesmaids look on in amusement as Dawn fights with both my hair and her own.

My bridesmaids. Who else would I have but my closest friends in the world? It's been eight years since we left SMS and the Baby-Sitters Club broke up, but we haven't let that keep us apart. I'm the second one to be married – Mallory was the first and her parents weren't all that thrilled when she got married and pregnant halfway through college. Two of the others are engaged.

Kristy has lost some of her tomboy edge, but she's still Kristy. She looks slightly uncomfortable in her pale blue bridesmaid's dress and heeled shoes, but she knows how important today is, so she doesn't complain. She planned my bridal shower and bachelorette party as only she could. Her fiancé Mark is out with the other guests.

Claudia is the other one who is engaged. And, she's engaged to none other than Will Yamakawa, the boy that she met a lifetime ago as a CIT at Camp Mohawk. As my something new, she made me a beautiful glass necklace. At the moment, she's putting tiny glass hairpieces that match the necklace on the other bridesmaids.

Stacy is my third bridesmaid – the last member of the original club. I try to look around as best I can while Dawn finishes my hair and marvel at how little it seems we've all changed. Older and more worldly, yes, but at heart we are the same five girls who banded together to form a sisterhood.

"Done!" Dawn says finally. She steps back to look at me and smiles. "Mary Anne, you look beautiful!"

Immediately I feel tears well up in my eyes. Claudia notices. "No!" she says. "Don't cry! You aren't allowed to cry!"

Stacy nods. "You'll destroy all our hard work on your makeup!"

I laugh and take a deep breath, willing the tears back. "Okay."

All of a sudden, my step-mom Sharon rushes into the hotel room. "All right girls! The limo's here!" She takes one look at me and her hand flies to her mouth. "Oh Mary Anne!"

"Don't cry!" Dawn, Claudia, Stacy, and Kristy chorus. We all laugh.

Sharon herds Claudia, Stacy, Kristy, and Dawn out of the room. My fourth bridesmaid hangs back. I turn to her, take both her hands in mine. "Thank you, Kerry," I say to my future sister-in-law. "It really means a lot to me that you're here."

She smiles a small smile. "I know. I'm sorry I'm not more talkative. I still think of all you guys as my baby-sitters."

I laugh and put my arm around her shoulders as we walk out together. "Someday that will change."

We climb into the limo and join the others. Kristy's already opened a bottle of champagne. We pass around glasses to everyone but Kerry (for we're all still baby-sitters at heart), who settles for a sparkling water. "To Mary Anne and Logan," Kristy says, glass held high. "We always knew you two couldn't keep away from each other."

I know I'm blushing from the smirk she gives me. "To Mary Anne and Logan!" the others echo.

When I broke up with Logan after my house burned down, I really intended it to be for good. And for a while, it was. We went to high school and dated other people. We went to different colleges. Then we both came back that first Christmas break and old sparkes flared up again. We figured it would never work – I was at UConn and he was at the University of Louisville.

But our feelings became too strong to ignore. I transferred to U. Louisville and quickly found myself engaged. Every bit as fairy tale as I had hoped. Our wedding is in New York City, for he knows how much I love the city and have dreamed about my wedding here since I was little.

The ceremony is at a small church on the Upper West Side. The limo pulls up and we pile out. Sharon fusses over me for one last minute then rushes off to find my dad. Somehow in the flurry of activity, I find myself face to face with Kristy's mother.

"Mary Anne, you look beautiful," she says.

My friends aren't around, so I say it for them. "Don't cry!"

She laughs, then tucks a stray curl behind my ear. "Mary Anne, I just wanted to tell you how proud your mother would be if she were here today. She loved you very much."

There is no stopping the tears this time. I look down at my mother's engagement ring – a gift from Dad for my own engagement – sparkling opposite the one Logan had given me on my right hand. "Thank you," I manage to whisper.

Mrs. Brewer smiles and pulls out a handkerchief. Expertly, she dabs my tears away, hardly touching my cheeks or eyelashes. "Good as new. Claudia and Stacy will never know the difference."

I smile. "Good."

Dad is waiting for me at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Brewer hurries inside to join Mallory, Jessi, Abby, and all of our guests. "This is it," he says.

"Yeah." Dad still hates that word.

But this time, he doesn't notice. He pulls me into a hug. We have never been big on hugs, Dad and me, but this is different. He holds me for a minute or two, then looks at me at arm's length. "Well, I guess you're ready."

I nod. "Are you?"  
"Honestly, Mary Anne, I don't know." He smiles. "I guess we'll find out." He holds open the church door. Faintly, I hear the organist begin "Here Comes the Bride."

It's time.

**Suggestions**

Sheridan and Luis from _Passions_: I am definitely a Shuis shipper, 'cept she's married to Chris right now! I'll see what I can do.


	10. Tommy and Kimberley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is an **AU** of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers universe. I only watched the original series and it was a very long time ago, so I don't know what really happened to everyone. According to Wikipedia though, Tommy and Kim broke up and then she married Skull or something? Whatever – I like my version better. Also the stuff about Zordon and Alpha disappearing, also AU.

This is the final in my canons of my childhood miniseries.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them.

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

There was a way to make a wedding dress tastefully pink and Kimberley Hart had found it.

She always dressed in pink. It was habit. Just like Trini always dressed in yellow, Jason always dressed in red, Zack always dressed in black, and Billy always dressed in blue. Tommy always dressed in white or green or both. He got confused sometimes.

It felt like a lifetime since the six of them had fought together. They had vanquished some truly evil opponents in their days as Rangers, keeping Angel Grove and the whole world safe without anyone ever knowing it.

But that was behind them. Gone were the days of morphing. Gone were the Dinozords. Gone were Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Gone was their power and the duty that came with it. Gone were the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

Zordon's citadel had been destroyed. All of the Alpha units had been crushed by debris and the Rangers never knew what had become of the strange entity that had come to be their mentor. They just knew that when the citadel was destroyed, they were left powerless.

Trini, Zack, and Jason hadn't been with them then. They were away, still at the Youth Peace Conference but they had felt the destruction too. The power was still too much a part of them, even if they had passed on the coins.

Now they were all together for the first time since Zack, Jason, and Trini had left. Billy, Kim, and Tommy had kept in contact with each other and the others and finally Kim and Tommy called everyone back to Angel Grove.

The Pink Ranger had fallen for the evil Green Ranger when they first met. When Tommy returned to the light but lost his Green Ranger power and left town, Kim was devastated. His miraculous return as the White Ranger put her on cloud nine, especially after it became clear that he returned her feelings.

They knew that, as Rangers, any kind of relationship would never work out. The threat of heartbreak was too great. Once it became clear that Zordon was truly gone and they would never be Rangers again, Tommy and Kim finally gave into their feelings in a whirlwind romance. None of the other former Rangers were the least bit surprised when the two announced their engagement the day after Kim's twenty-first birthday.

It was a small ceremony in the park. Tommy's tuxedo was white, his bowtie and cummerbund green. Jason as his Best Man was in a black tux with red tie and such. Trini's Maid of Honor gown was a pale shad of yellow that contrasted sharply with her long jet-black hair. Billy and Zack looked on, the only guests in attendance.

They liked it that way. The six of them had no closer friends than each other and the rift between each one and their parents caused by having a secret identity had long since become too wide to bridge. Had Zordon and Alpha still been with them, they probably would have been married in the citadel itself.

The weather was perfect. As the Justice of the Peace performed the ceremony, the Rangers put out of their minds all the times they fought Rita's or Zedd's monsters in that same park and just enjoyed the moment. They enjoyed each other's company. They didn't need to remember.  
In lieu of a reception, they went to their old favorite hangout. Ernie had long since sold the place and it no longer housed a gym, but it was still their spot. It still held good memories. The girls changed out of their dresses and the guys undid their ties. Then the six friends sat at their old table.

Kim looked down at the wedding ring on her left hand. "It doesn't seem real," she said.

Trini laughed. "I bet! I never thought the next time I saw you would be at your wedding."

Kim grinned at Tommy. "Our wedding," she corrected.

Jason looked at Tommy and clapped him on the shoulder. "We're all really happy for you, man."

"Thanks," Tommy said. "That really means a lot coming from you."

Jason's cheeks colored just a bit. "No hard feelings, right?"

Shaking his head, Tommy said, "No way."

"And there were extenuating circumstances then," Billy added.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. I was evil."

"That would be it."

Kim reached for Tommy's hand and laced her fingers through his. "But that's in the past."

"All of it's in the past," Trini said sadly. She looked at each of the others. "Do you think Zordon's still out there somewhere?"

Zack shrugged. "Maybe. Why, you miss the fighting, Trin?"

"No. Just him."

"We never really knew what Zordon was," Billy said. "We'll probably never know what happened to him."

Trini gave one last small nod before turning to Kim with a smirk. "So any plans for a family yet?" she asked.

The newlyweds blushed brightly. "Not yet," Kim mumbled.

Jason smirked and looked at Billy and Zack. "What color would pink and green make?" he asked. The three of them laughed as Tommy and Kim blushed brighter.

"A really nasty shade of brown?" Zack guessed.

Jason shook his head. "Well that's no good. What about pink and white?"

"Paler pink?" Billy said.

"Hmm." Jason thought for a moment. "I guess we won't have any baby Rangers then."

"Guess not," Tommy said. He looked at his wife, a mischievous glint in his eye. "But we'll see."

Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack shared a look. "It's getting late," Billy said. "I've got a long drive."

"Yeah," Jason said. "I've got a class to teach really early in the morning."

Trini and Zack nodded a non-committal agreement. Tommy and Kim smiled. "Thank you so much for coming," Kim said as they stood up. She hugged everyone in turn. "We'll do this again soon."

"Definitely," Trini agreed.

Each one hugged and shook hands and hugged again. Promises of drinks and dinners and letters passed between them. And when the six Rangers left, they each went in separate ways.

**Suggestions**

Sophie and Robert from _The Da Vinci Code_ – I haven't read the book yet but I saw the movie and they are a wicked cute couple. It would be after I read the book, but it's a possibility!

Lisa and Jackson from _Red Eye_ – I only saw that once. If I watch it again, also a possibility.

Noah and Allie from _The Notebook_ – That movie is so sad! I'd have to watch that too again, but we'll see.

Han and Leia from _Star Wars_ – Someone else had suggested this, but their wedding is already written in the Expanded Universe novel The Courtship of Princess Leia. For _Star Wars_, I'm planning to write Owen and Beru.


	11. Tony and Alice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This one's based on the play and subsequent movie _You Can't Take it With You_. I played Alice in the play when I was in high school, so this one was fun to write! Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. I have no idea who does.

**You Can't Take It With You**

The family was gathered around where the table usually was, just as they did most nights just before dinner. But this occasion was far more than just dinner. And there were far more than just the family.

Ed and Essie were there, of course, and Penny and Mr. DePinna. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby, the latter looking distinctly uncomfortable, were in attendance, as they promised. Mr. Kolenkhov had brought the Grand Duchess Olga Katrina back to cook the dinner. Donald and Rheba were in the kitchen helping her. Penny had even invited Gay Wellington, that nice Mr. Henderson, and the government agents who had arrested them.

Grandpa was standing at the alter. Per Penny's original request, it was right where the snakes usually were. Tony stood next to him, every once and a while nervously smoothing the jacket of his expensive tuxedo.

Mrs. Kirby leaned over to her husband. "Since when is Mr. Vanderhof authorized to marry them?"

Penny heard her and grinned. "Grandpa was ordained just after he left that dreadful office job he used to have."

Mr. Kirby patted Mrs. Kirby's hand. "Relax, Miriam. I assure you that everything here is legal."

She glared in Mr. DePinna's direction. "That's what you said last time."

Penny laughed. She was about to reply when a call came down the staircase. "Ready Ed?" Paul called.

Ed leapt to his feet and ran to his xylophone. "Ready!"

He began playing "Here Comes the Bride." Paul appeared at the top of the stairs with the youngest of the Sycamore family, Alice, on his arm.

She had on a long white lace gown and carried a bouquet of lilies. Penny and Essie immediately burst into tears. Tony gazed at his bride, almost unable to believe that she had really agreed to marry him.

Paul gave Alice a kiss on the cheek when they reached the alter. She smiled and thanked him, then took Tony's hand and turned to face Grandpa. Paul sat beside Penny and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Dearly beloved," Grandpa began. "We're here today because these two young people love each other. And despite everything that's happened over the last month or so, they still decided to get married. So here we are.

"Marriage is like a really good commencement ceremony. It's the end of something, sure, but it also signifies your transformation into a completely happy human being. Look at all the married couples in the room. Penny and Paul, Ed and Essie, yes even Mr. and Mrs. Kirby are happier now than they once were because they have someone to share their life with."

He smiled at Alice. "Alice, honey, I'm so happy that you and Tony found each other. You've brought Tony into our family and Tony's family now has you to remind them how to lighten up once and a while. And Tony, now that Alice has brought you into our family, you serve to remind us that normalcy can be just as fun as insanity." He winked. "Sometimes."

Everyone laughed; even Mrs. Kirby gave an involuntary chuckle. Then Grandpa dug into his pocket and produced two rings. One he handed to Alice, the other to Tony. "These rings here represent how special your love is for each other. When you repeat these vows, just remember that you have the rest of your lives to get to know each other."

He cleared his throat. "Alice, do you take Tony to be your husband, to love and care for him through everything that God may throw at you as long as you're both here on this earth?"

Alice slipped the ring on Tony's finger and said, "I do."

"And Tony, do you also promise to love Alice as your wife through everything that God may throw at you as long as you're both here on this earth?"

Nodding as he put Alice's ring on her finger, Tony said, "I do."

Grandpa grinned. "Good! By the power given to me by this great state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. Go on and give her a kiss!"

The family cheered as the new Mr. and Mrs. Tony Kirby kissed. The cheering was almost immediately interrupted by the Grand Duchess Olga Katrina sweeping out of the kitchen to announce, "Dinner is served!"

There was a flurry of activity as Paul, Ed, and Mr. DePinna disappeared into the foyer and reappeared with the kitchen table and chairs. Tony ushered Alice to a chair, holding it out for her. "Please have a seat, Mrs. Kirby."

She grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Kirby!"

Their exchange caused Penny to burst into fresh tears and run to Alice to wrap her arms around her. "My baby!" she sobbed.

Alice patted her arm. "Don't worry, Mother. I won't be that far away."

Penny sniffed. "I know. Are you sure you want to move into that big empty apartment? There's plenty of room for you and Tony right here!"

Alice looked at Tony and they shared a private smile. "I promise we'll come visit all the time. Look, here are Donald and Rheba with our dinner. It's time to eat."

**Suggestions**

Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny from _Harry Potter_ – For these kinds of couples, I'm waiting until the 7th book is out so that I can stay as close to canon as possible. I am however considering the idea of Lucius and Narcissa.

Martin and Ruthie from _7th Heaven_ – I've only ever seen like one episode of this, so I doubt that one will happen.

Rizzo and Kinikie from _Grease_ – Aww, I love this couple! I hadn't even thought of that. I'll add it to the list!


	12. Tom and Daisy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hey guys…it's been a while, huh? Hopefully you're all still interested in this. I don't know what the deal was with the writer's block I had with this chapter. Two years? That's totally unacceptable. I promise not to do that again. Enjoy the chapter!

Remember that you are welcome to request couples that you would like to see a wedding story written for – if I know the canon/characters well enough, I'd be happy to write it!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own these characters. All F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**The Great Gatsby**

She looked at the dress laid out on the bed. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Yards of pure silk bunched at the fitted waist to cascade down into a long white train behind her as she walked. Tears gathered in her eyes. She would look like a princess in that dress.

There was a knock on her door and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come in," she said.

Jordan Baker walked into the room and frowned. "Daisy? Why are the blinds closed? It's so dark in here."

Daisy waited a moment before replying so that she could trust her voice not to shake. "The light hurts this morning, dearest."

Jordan shook her head ruefully. "That's no surprise, considering the night you had last night." She looked concerned as Daisy blushed. "How are you feeling today?"

Her only response was a heavy sigh. "There is a reason that the blinds are closed, Jordan."

"Do I have to draw you another bath?"

That got Daisy to laugh softly. "No. I'll be fine."

"Good." Jordan crossed to her friend's side. "It's time to get you dressed."

Reluctantly, Daisy nodded. "Okay."

Jordan eyed her critically. "You're supposed to be happy on the day of your wedding."

Too quickly, Daisy replied, "I am!" Then she painted on a fake smile. "Just cold feet, I guess."

Jordan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Daisy Fay, I have known you for too long to accept that as the truth."

Daisy met her eyes reluctantly. Her voice barely a whisper, she said, "I miss him, Jordan."

"Oh Daisy."

She sank down on the bed, careful not to disturb the dress. "Am I making a mistake?" she asked tearfully.

Jordan sat beside her. "No," she said firmly.

"But I told him I'd wait! I can't stop thinking about him! I'm supposed to be thinking about my future husband, but all I can see when I close my eyes – "

"Daisy!" Jordan cut her off sharply. She slid to the floor and knelt in front of Daisy, taking both her hands in hers. "You are not making a mistake. You are doing exactly what you are supposed to do."

Daisy looked at her miserably. "Then why don't I feel that way?"

At first Jordan did not say anything. Finally she shrugged and said, "Sometimes women have to do things that don't feel right so that we do the right thing."

Daisy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

Jordan laughed and got to her feet. "That's my girl." She smiled sadly. "Besides, you are used to expensive things. You know he could never give you that."

It took an hour for Jordan to help Daisy get into her wedding dress with all of its accoutrements. She pinned up Daisy's blonde curls and carefully applied her makeup.

White it was true that Daisy had dozens of servants who could have helped her dress for her wedding, she had asked Jordan especially for her assistance. She was the only real friend that Daisy had ever had.

"I suppose I'm ready," she finally said, gazing at herself in the mirror.

Jordan shook her head. "Not quite." She opened a drawer and drew out the string of pearls from where she had put them for safekeeping the night before.

Daisy eyed them disdainfully. When she looked at Jordan, her friend nodded. "You know you must wear them."

Heaving a sigh, Daisy said, "All right." She let Jordan fasten the necklace on her and stood up straight. "It's time."

Together they headed down to the reception hall on the main floor of the hotel. There, Daisy married Tom Buchanan.


	13. Owen and Beru

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** It's been less than a year since my last update! Yay! I'm trying to be better, I swear. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. Sorry.

**Star Wars**

The twin suns of Tatooine blazed hotly over the beige, sandy planet. Beru Whitesun shaded her eyes as she looked out of the front door of the Lars homestead. This was going to be her home.

The truth was, it was nearly her home already. She spent more time with Owen and his father than she did with her own parents, especially since the death of Owen's stepmother, Shmi.

Shmi's son had shown up just after the older woman had been kidnapped by Sand People. Anakin had seemed nice enough and he was obviously devastated by his mother's death, but Beru was happy when he left. There was something about him that did not sit well with her. His companion, Padmé, on the other hand, seemed to be the only one who could keep Anakin from flying off the handle.

She wasn't even sure about that. Her father tried to keep most unpleasant news from reaching her, but everyone was talking about the colony of slain Sand People. But they were killed in strange ways, people said. They were odd wounds, cauterized and bloodless but blade wounds nonetheless. Beru couldn't help think about Anakin's Jedi weapon.

With a frown, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was her wedding day and she would not let such thoughts ruin it.

It was almost time for her to change. Weddings on Tatooine were not as formal affairs as most places – it was impractical to own any sort of nice or fancy garment on a planet made entirely of sand – but she certainly did not plan on wearing her farming clothes. Smiling to herself, she privately hoped that Owen did not either.

One of her school friends from Anchorhead was serving as her witness. "Beru?" she called from inside the house.

"Coming!" Beru took one last look at the shimmering desert, then hurried downstairs to get ready.

Two standard hours later, she stood nervously in the doorway of the courtyard at the center of the Lars home. She took a deep breath and squeezed her friend's hand. "Let's go."

Owen and the regional secretary were waiting for her in front of a crowd of people. Beru scanned them discreetly as she walked by. She was impressed. Nearly everyone who lived between the Jundland Wastes and Mos Eisley seemed to be there.

Her parents and Owen's father were there, of course, along with most of the members of the Council of Moisture Farmers. The Fardreamers were there and the Darklighters next to them with their little boy, Biggs.

After her walk though the courtyard that seemed to take forever, she finally reached Owen's side. He took her hand and smiled at her and she felt like there was no one else in the room.

The ceremony was short. Regional secretaries were prided on their ability to perform important functions in as little time as possible. Congregating in any place for a long amount of time led to nothing but crowds of grumpy people. It was almost always too hot to socialize.

Citizens of Tatooine made exceptions for weddings, but that certainly did not mean that they wanted to sit through long sermons. After the ceremony, the guests could disperse into the smaller rooms of the house, kept cooler by the virtue of being underground.

Beru had always understood and appreciated the practice of short public ceremony, but now that it was her own wedding, it felt like it was going by far too fast. In the blink of an eye, the regional secretary placed her hand in Owen's and said, "You are now joined as one, Owen and Beru Lars."

Hearing her married name made her grin as she kissed her new husband delicately on the cheek. There was no formal receiving line; instead the guests headed immediately into the shaded house. Owen smiled at her. "Ready to go and greet everyone, my wife?" he asked.

"Absolutely, my husband."

There were too many guests scattered through too many rooms for the couple to stay together, so they shared a kiss, then split up. Owen took the left half of the house. Beru took the right.

The men quickly congratulated her, then left to find Owen. The women fawned over her dress and the fact that she was now a married woman. They raised their eyebrows and giggled, their blushing cheeks hidden behind fluttering fingers. Beru smiled and let that thought linger. She would be with Owen tonight.

A soft voice spoke behind her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Lars."

She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Padmé – the strange gentle woman who had come before with Anakin. Beru quickly bowed her head.

"Why the formality?" the girl asked. "It's your wedding day. Don't bow your head to anyone. Today is all about you."

When Beru looked up again, Padmé was smiling. "Anakin told me your happy news. He couldn't make it, so I thought I would bring his well-wishes for him."

So she was still with Anakin. In fact… "You're pregnant!"

Padmé drew her reflector cloak around her middle and nodded curtly. "Yes."

"Anakin must be thrilled!"

Her eyes widened and she hugged herself. "What makes you think it's Anakin's?" she asked, a tiny note of panic in her voice.

Beru frowned. "I – I'm sorr. I just – "

Padmé took a deep breath and seemed to relax. "Forgive me. Our political world is unstable right now. There are many things that I prefer to keep private."

She sounded cryptic, but Beru accepted it and smiled. "I understand. Well I wish you all the best. I hope you will stay in touch."

Padmé clasped her hand. "I will. I will send you a holo once the baby's born."

"That would be wonderful."

Soon thereafter, Padmé left. Beru watched her disappear up the stairs toward the planet's surface with a strange feeling of foreboding. Firmly, she pushed it away.

Padmé was right – the world outside of Tatooine was unstable – and Beru was determined to be happy while she could. With that thought, she went to find her husband.


	14. Wash and Zoe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This takes place before the start of the show obviously, so River, Simon, and Shepherd Book aren't with the crew yet.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. The amazing Joss Whedon does.

**Firefly**

"Are you sure this is how you want to do this?" Mal asked again.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Captain, you have asked me that seventeen times."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "That ain't a lie. I've been counting."

With a sigh, Mal glanced around Zoe's small quarters. "But wouldn't this be nicer we were planetside?"

Zoe shrugged. "Sure it would, if I wanted to spend my honeymoon in jail. Or did you forget about that new warrant out for our arrest?"

"But you hate this ship," he said softly. "Now you wanna get married on it?"

She sighed and sat on her bunk. "I hated that falling-apart Firefly you showed me on day one. But this is _Serenity_ now and I ain't got no other home." She smirked at him. "Now do your job, Captain Reynolds, and go get ready for this wedding."

She may have been his First Mate, but when Zoe gave him an order, he listened. Reluctantly, he left her cabin and climbed back up to the access corridor. He headed toward the galley, but stopped when he heard echoing footsteps down below the walkway. Grinning, he swung down the ladder that led to the pilot's quarters.

Wash was pacing back and forth in front of his bunk. He looked up as Mal came down the ladder. "Hi Captain."

Mal smirked. "How you doin'?"

"Fine, fine," Wash said. "I'm fine."

He continued pacing, wringing his hands slightly. "Everyone gets nervous before their wedding, right?"

Laughing, Mal said, "Wash, I seen you outrun a ship full of reavers and this is what makes you afraid?"

"Have you met Zoe?" Wash replied. "She can be scarier than reavers!"

"I won't argue with that." Mal caught Wash's arm and stopped him. "But she loves you. More'n she should, you ask me."

Wash still looked unconvinced. "You don't think she'll change her mind?"

Mal grinned. "She is the most stubborn woman I ever saw."

"'Cept maybe Inara," Wash added.

Mal could feel his face warm slightly at the mention of the beautiful companion who shared their ship. He tried to ignore it, saying, "My point is that she never changed her mind about anything."

Nervously, Wash nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true." He looked panicked at Mal. "But what if she changes her mind about _this_?"

Mal sighed. "I'm going to make sure everything's settled. You finish getting ready and I'll see you later, you hear me? That's an order."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Wash was still pacing when Mal climbed back up the ladder.

He stopped by the cockpit to check the scanners and was relieved to see that the ion cloud coming from the nearby nebula seemed to be continuing to shield them. Nothing like unwanted guests to ruin a wedding.

Inara and the ship's mechanic Kaylee were decorating the crew's rec room as best they could. Mal grinned at them. "Looks good!"

Inara smiled back, her patented smile to drive men crazy. "We're trying our best.

He got lost in her dark eyes for a minute, then forced himself to look away. "Well, your best is pretty good. Where's Jayne?"

Kaylee snorted. "Getting ready. He's so nervous, you'd think it was him getting hitched 'stead of Wash."

Since Mal was actually marrying the couple, Wash was forced to have Jayne, the ship's live-in mercenary, stand up as his witness. A bloodthirsty tough-guy persona on the outside, Jayne kept most of his true personality hidden. Except, apparently, when getting ready for a wedding.

Inara put her hand on Mal's arm. "Are you all set for this?" she asked.

He nodded. "This ain't the first couple I've married as a ship's captain."

"No, but Zoe is your best friend," she pointed out. "It's only natural to be a little nervous."

Not wanting her to see what affect she had on him, he pulled his arm away and said, "I'm fine. You better go make sure Zoe's ready, though. Let's get this going."

Not losing her maddening little smile, Inara nodded and left. Kaylee was quiet for a minute, smirking to herself, and then said, "I'll go send Jayne after Wash."

For a few minutes, Mal was left alone. He straightened what pieces of his uniform that he had been able to find and waited for his crew to reassemble.

When they did, he took a minute to just look at them. Inara stood beside Zoe, who was in a dress for the first time since Mal had known her. Jayne was at the other end of the line looking, as Kaylee said, more nervous than anyone else. Wash, on the other hand, looked surprisingly calm. Kaylee stood off to the side and watched.

That was when Mal realized how lucky he was.

He took a deep breath. "Well, here we are. It's my honor and duty to join Wash and Zoe – " He had promised the groom that he would not use his full name. " – in the state of being married. They've agreed to love each other and never stray, no matter what the universe throws at them. Inara and Jayne here bear legal witness to their pledge, and Kaylee joins in more informally."

He winked at the girl, who grinned back at him. Then he turned to the bride and groom to tell them to join hands, but Wash and Zoe were one step ahead of him, gazing deeply at each other. So instead, he just smiled and said, "Here on _Serenity_, they are wed."


	15. George and Callie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I don't usually write for _Grey's Anatomy_ and I actually don't particularly like either of these characters, but for some reason this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them.

**Grey's Anatomy**

No one had exaggerated when they described the Vegas strip. There was enough flashing neon to light up the moon with some left over to give a dozen people seizures. George O'Malley resisted the urge to shield his eyes as the taxi headed through the heart of Las Vegas.

Their flight had landed only an hour ago. He and Callie had thrown their bags in a cab and told the driver to take them to the nearest 24-hour chapel.

He had never pictured himself as one of those people who would run away and get married in secret. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure that the whole thing had been his idea. Yet here they were in Nevada in a cab at midnight, heading off to what Callie had called a great adventure.

The car stopped on the first corner after leaving the glittering casinos behind. "Here ya go," the cabbie said.

George handed him the fare. "Thanks."

Callie grabbed the two small bags and brought them to the front door of the neon-drenched building. Then she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Ready?"

Shakily, he nodded. "Yes."

They hardly looked at each other as they entered the wedding hall. An old woman wearing far too much makeup ushered them inside and stowed their bags under her desk.

"Names for the marriage certificate?" she asked.

"George O'Malley."

"Calliope Torres."

George looked at her. "I didn't know that was your real name." Callie nodded. "It's pretty," he added.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. "It's Greek. The name of one of the Muses."

He grinned and kissed her. "My muse."

The receptionist led them into the actual ceremony room, which was plastered with cheap paper wedding decorations. A young minister (who looked barely out of high school) stood stifling a yawn by a small table that George supposed was supposed to be the alter.

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. If his mother ever knew that he got married in a place like this, she would be heartbroken. If she ever knew that he got married at all without telling her, she would be heartbroken.

They hadn't told anyone of their plans. When it turned out that they both had two days off in a row (forced by the Chief's mandatory 80-hours-a-week-only rule) jetting off to Vegas to get married seemed like the obvious thing to do. They had said nothing to anyone at Seattle Grace, mostly out of Callie's fear that someone would try to talk to them out of it. George had wanted his friends there to share the moment with him, but Callie was insistent and he loved her. So they were alone.

Now, as they stood at the "alter" with the old woman as Callie's witness and the building custodian as his, he wished more than ever that someone knew they were doing this. He could have had one of his brothers as his best man and Callie would have had one of the interns as her maid of honor.

Except that would never happen. His brothers looked down on him. Meredith, Izzie, and Callie definitely didn't get along. So maybe it was beter this way.

Even though they were coming from a bored-looking 18-year-old, t he wedding vows were as binding as if they were given by the Pope himself. George felt giddy despite the surroundings. He was getting married.

"I love you," he murmured to Callie before the first time he kissed her as his wife.

She grinned. "I love you, too."

They said goodbye to the chapel staff and hailed another cab. When they pulled up in front of the Mirage, he frowned. "Are you sure we can afford this?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Tonight, we can afford anything."

They didn't get the honeymoon suite or the most expensive room. All they needed was room service, a bed, and each other. Once they were in their sixth floor room, Callie closed the door and turned the deadbolt. Then she smiled at George. "Let's have a honeymoon."


	16. Max and Allison

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Up till now, I've been posting these in the order of which I write them, but since it's Halloween, I thought I'd skip forward a couple and post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's kind of short.

**DISCLAIMER**I own nothing but a DVD copy of _Hocus Pocus_, which I adore!

**Hocus Pocus**

There were certain things that a group of people could not endure without forming close-knit bonds. Survivors of natural disasters found that to be true. Residents of a war zone too often shared friendships forged by hardship.

For the bride and groom seated in the limousine waiting to be taken to their hotel, it was something quite different. They never would have gotten together on their own – Max Dennison was the new guy in town and Allison was the daughter of Salem's richest resident – but fate was in their favor.

Fate by the names of Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Apparently spending a Halloween night trying to save all of Salem's children from the wrath of three reincarnated colonial witches was one of those things that created an unbreakable bond.

Allison smoothed out the creases in the skirt of her gown and sighed. She leaned her head on Max's shoulder.

He looked down at her. "You okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired."

He grinned and nipped at her ear. "Not afraid of three old hags showing up to ruin our special day?"

"It would be appropriate," she mused. "Since that's how we met."

They looked at each other for a long moment. "Do you think we should…?" Allison asked.

He shrugged. "The reception's over. But it's not Halloween."

"I think maybe we can make an exception just this once."

He nodded. "I'll call Dani."

The three of them had a tradition that dated back to the year of the witches. Every Halloween evening, they went to the Old North Hill cemetery with three brilliant bouquets. They placed one by the headstone of William Butcherson and the other two by that of Emily Binx – one for Emily herself and the other for her brother Thackery, whose cursed feline body they had buried next to her.

An hour later, the newlyweds met Max's sister Dani in the graveyard, all of them having traded wedding-wear for jeans and sweatshirts. The younger girl had three bunches of flowers in one arm and a small black kitten in the other. It looked around with huge green eyes.

"Hi guys," Dani said. She gently put the flowers on the ground and handed the bewildered kitten to Max. "Here's your wedding present," she added with a grin.

Allison bent down nose-to-nose with the tiny cat. "Hi there, little guy!"

"Little girl," Dani corrected. "Her name is Emily."

Max smiled softly at his little sister, realizing that she while she wasn't really little anymore, a part of him would always remember her as that eight-year-old girl in a witch costume. A shiver suddenly seemed to wrap the early Fall air around him, almost like the touch of another older brother, long gone, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back.


End file.
